


Want to dive into your ocean

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Romance, Songfic, Time Manipulation, drugged
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: - Хочешь, я докажу, что знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? - едва слышно спрашивает Колин, внимательно изучая улыбающееся лицо юноши напротив.
Relationships: Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman, Колин Ритман/Стефан Батлер
Kudos: 1





	Want to dive into your ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Думаю, что многим, кто уловил химию между этими двумя показалось, что мог быть уместен поцелуй на моменте, когда Колин обнимает ладонями лицо Стефана.   
> Я пофантазировалf на эту тему и вот, что вышло. Действие происходит до того, как Колин начинает рассказывать свою теорию "заговора".
> 
> P.S. Я поставила OOC, но уверена, что подобное поведение под влиянием наркотика могло быть и вполне каноничным ;)

Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you?..

— «Here Comes the Rain Again» by Eurythmics

Потребовалось не так много времени, прежде чем Стефан попал под действие загадочного наркотика с изображенным на нём существом, подозрительно похожим на Пакса, который ему предложил Колин. Закончив изучать завораживающе плывущие краски на постере и картине, Стефан возвращается на диван, с блаженной улыбкой оглядываясь вокруг.  
— Хочешь, я докажу, что знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? — едва слышно спрашивает Колин, внимательно изучая улыбающееся лицо юноши напротив.  
Несмотря на релаксирующее действие наркотика, Стефан испытал что-то вроде укола тревоги. Способен ли он на такое? Или это всё порождения его воображения под стимуляторами?..  
— А давай, — беззаботно улыбается Батлер, наблюдая, как геймдев поднимается с кресла, оставляя за собой золотые разводы в воздухе, и подходит к нему, протягивая ладонь. Стефан несколько секунд заторможено смотрит на длинные пальцы перед собой, после чего протягивает свою руку и оказывается прямо перед Ритманом.  
Зелёные глаза напротив внимательно всматриваются в него, словно пытаясь прочесть его душу. Нет, не так — прочесть его код. Кажется, что проходит вечность с тех пор, как Колин замолчал, изучая, но по факту не истекло и 10 секунд. Стефан Батлер явно не был кодом написанным Колином, но судя по зарождавшейся в уголках его губ улыбке, он смог разобраться в нём. Не просто изучить и понять логику, а дополнить или переписать, словно свой собственный. Сердце Стефана предвкушающее пропускает удар, когда он читает это на лице своего кумира.  
Тем временем лёгкая ухмылка Ритмана перерастает в победную улыбку, и он подается вперёд. Едва губы Колина касаются его собственных, через тело Стефана проходит импульс. Заряд, словно не сильный, но будоражащий удар током. Он рвано выдыхает, прикрывая глаза и подавив дрожь, прижимается в ответ к губам своего идола. Он уверен, что стук его сердца заглушает звуки музыки, но это его не волнует. Его ничего больше не волнует в этом мире, в этой реальности, кроме целующих его губ. И рук, обнимающих его лицо. Словно логи ошибок в его сознании очистились от одних этих поцелуев, нормализуя его. С каждой миллисекундой Стефан теряет контроль над своим разумом, издав тихий стон, когда Ритман на секунду отрывается, чтобы глотнуть кислорода и прижаться губами ещё яростнее. Это лишает Стефана остатков воли, и он тянется к голове Колина, с удовольствием зарываясь пальцами в короткие пероксидрованные волосы, которые, к удивлению, оказываются весьма мягкими. В ответ на это разработчик чуть притягивает его за бедра к себе ближе, и настойчиво языком надавливая на губы и зубы Стефана, заставляя того подчиниться и впустить его глубже. Язык Колина оглаживает кромку неровных зубов, игриво скользнув по небу, а затем трется о кончик языка Стефана, из-за чего тот глухо стонет, невольно прижимаясь к Ритману теснее. На остатки дыхания Ритман засасывает язык Батлера, после чего накрывает его руки своими, мягко убирая их со своего затылка и так же медленно отстраняясь от своего протеже сам. Стефан стоит с закрытыми глазами, всё ещё увязший в водовороте только что пережитых чувств, и тяжело дышит. Колин едва заметно улыбается, несильно толкая его рукой в грудь, отчего юный разработчик с охом приземляется на диван за ним.  
Секунда, две… пять. Стефан открывает глаза. Всё в комнате кажется прежним, но… в тоже время другим? Только что игравший хит Kajagoogoo сменился на звуки космической электроники, даже освещение стало ярче. Стефан задумывается, случился ли с ним очередной флэшфорвард или он всё ещё в этой реальности. Он прислоняется к спинке дивана, чуть поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с насмешкой в зелёных глазах над ним.  
— Ну что, я угадал? — спрашивает Колин с хитрой улыбкой, опускаясь перед ним на корточки. Он внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, слово готовится уличить его во лжи, которая отпечатается на лице юноши, если тот подумает хитрить.  
— Да… боже, да, — шепчет Стефан, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к собственным губам и осознавая, что он по-прежнему в старой реальности, в той точке её, где секундами ранее Колин его целовал, почти доводя до потери разума. Как ни странно, возбуждения после поцелуя как не бывало, и в голове была такая тягучая ясность, словно действие наркотика вернулось, приятно смягчая и затуманивая всё вокруг. Неужели Колин переписал только что происходящее между ними, стерев это из настоящего таймлайна и оставив лишь в их воспоминаниях? Но как такое вообще возможно?..  
— Отлично. А теперь слушай внимательно, — Ритман плюхается на диван рядом и с пылом начинает рассказывать ему о том, что время — это конструкт, а их реальность — это совсем не то, чем кажется.

***

Сколько бы новых реальностей Стефан не проживал, он не переставал удивляться Колину в каждой из них. Бог он или змей-искуситель? Добро или зло? Правда или ложь? Или оба?.. Батлер так и не может понять. И уверен, что ответ не найти, если даже если прожить ещё 100 жизней. Но он не устанет пытаться.


End file.
